Akuma Kiraa
by Yusei D. AL
Summary: Dunia ini bagaikan cermin yang memiliki dua sisi berlawanan. Baik jahat. Asli palsu. Nyata khayal. Manusia... iblis?/"Orang bodoh adalah orang yang menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang orang lain!"/ Level 3; Angin 悪魔 Dunia Lain
1. Awal 悪魔 Segalanya

Bangunan-bangunan rusak parah. Bahkan sebagian besar telah rata dengan tanah. Inilah pemandangan yang didapat dari sebuah kota modern, Konoha. Dimana dulunya sangat indah dan terkenal akan tempat terciptanya alat-alat canggih. Tapi sekarang? Suasana benar-benar mencekam. Udara yang terpolusi. Air keruh. Terkorak-tengkorak bekas binatang bahkan manusia yang tak bernyawa lagi bergelimpangan. Berserakan. Menggunung.

Bukan hanya Konoha. Bumi. Yah, 98% bagian bisa dibilang rusak. Samudera terluas telah sepenuhnya tercemar. Inikah yang dinamakan hari akhir? Tidak. Hari akhir jelas lebih mengerikan dari pada ini. Mungkinkah sebentar lagi umat manusia akan punah?

Seorang gadis mungil nampak berlarian tak tentu arah di kota tersebut. Rambut pink yang berantakan. Wajahnya kusut. Seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Kemudian dia terjatuh setelah sempat menendang sebuah batu secara tak sengaja.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Dia menangis. Bukan karena terjatuh tadi tetapi ada suatu sebab lain yang membuatnya demikian. Tak lama seorang pria datang. Berwajah dingin. Terlihat sangat angkuh. Sang gadis menatap pria itu dengan sayu. Seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

Tak lama kelopak mata lelaki tadi terbuka. Menampakkan dua bola mata yang berwarna merah. Lalu dengan angkuhnya pria itu berkata.

"Siap untuk mati?"

Suasana pun hening setelahnya. Hanya ada terpaan angin yang mengisi keheningan tersebut. Sang gadis menggenggam sedikit rambut panjangnya.

"Kita liat siapa yang akan mati," kata gadis itu mantap sambil berdiri. Lelaki bermata merah tadi menyeringai keji saat mengacungkan sebilah pedang katana panjang. Kemudian….

**.**

**.**

**-Akuma Kiraa-**

**by**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Spiritual, Supernatural**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternative Universe, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis sedang tertidur lelap di sebuah kamar dengan motif violet yang mendominasi. Kamar tersebut terlihat sangat sederhana. Eh, err.. mungkin tidak lelap. Gadis tersebut nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin membanjiri permukaan wajahnya. Bahkan ketiak -?-. Tak lama ia pun terbangun.

"Ah!" jeritnya keras dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Kemudian melihat kekanan kekiri, lalu menghela nafas lega. Sebenarnya apa gerangan?

"Mimpi itu lagi. Sekarang sudah keempat kalinya," batin gadis indigo itu berdiri dari kasur.

"Hinata! Kenapa kau berteriak?" teriak seorang wanita menggebrak pintu kamar milik gadis indigo yang dipanggil Hinata tadi. Sekarang kedua mata lavender itu bertemu. Yang satu nampak kaget dan yang satu nampak heran.

"T… tidak ada apa-apa kok, bu. T-tadi ada tikus. Iya iya ada tikus," cengir Hinata ringan membuat ibunya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hedeh.. Memangnya rumah kita kebun binatang? Sudah berkali-kali Hina bilang hal semacam itu. Ada tikus, kelabang, cicak, bahkan ular."

Mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya Hinata hanya bisa memasang wajah kusut. Jelas saja, dia tidak terlalu pandai membuat alasan. Dan yang sekarang terlintas dipikirannya adalah apakah kebun binatang memelihara binatang-binatang seperti itu?

Ibu Hinata kemudian menghampiri anaknya, mencoba lebih dekat. "Sebenarnya ada apa nak? Jujur saja pada ibumu," kata wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum sambil membelai rambut panjang anaknya.

"Sebena- ah! Hina mandi dulu ya bu, nanti telat sekolah!" kata gadis beriris putih itu berlarian ke kamar mandi setelah berhasil mengambil handuk yang tergantung di depan pintu. Mungkin lebih terlihat seperti kabur-dari-masalah.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang."

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis sedang menyisir rambut pink panjang sepinggangnya. Sekarang dia telah mengenakan baju seragam KHS 5 dengan rok cokelat selutut. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh kepada sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang berada di atas meja dekat dengan ia duduk sekarang.<p>

"Buku ini. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan buku ini. Hmm.." Curhatnya dalam hati seraya mengambil buku tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Sakura! Saatnya sarapan pagi." Teriak seseorang. Memang harus keras karena tempat tidur anaknya-gadis bernama Sakura berada dilantai dua rumah tersebut.

"Iya bu. Tunggu sebentar. Huuh~."

Nama gadis tadi adalah Sakura Haruno. Berumur 16 tahun. Bersekolah di Konoha High School 5. Dia kini tinggal bersama ibunya. Ayahnya? Lebih tepatnya almarhum ayahnya. Sebab meninggalnya ayah Sakura sampai sekarang tidak jelas. Beliau tiba-tiba ditemukan tewas tak bernyawa di rumah yang di tinggali Sakura dan ibunya sekarang. Tidak ada setitik bukti pun yang mengungkapkan karena apa ayah Sakura meninggal.

Setelah merasa siap dan cantik (menurutnya), segeralah ia sarapan. Lalu berpamitan dengan ibunya dan berjalan menuju sekolah dengan jarak kurang lebih 200 meter dari rumahnya.

Tak terasa sampailah di tempat yang dituju. Masih sepi. Jelas saja, baru jam 6 pagi. Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Mencari dimana kelasnya berada dan BINGO! Sekarang kelas yang dimaksud telah berada di depan mata. Bertuliskan XI E. Dan seperti biasa, dia datang paling awal daripada murid-murid yang lain. Terlalu rajin.

Hari ini Sakura mendapatkan tugas piket membersihkan kelas. Setelah selesai membersihkan sebagian ruangan kelas tersebut, gadis _bubble gum_ itu segera duduk di kursi. Diliriknya sejenak jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat 48 menit. Menunggu kehadiran teman-teman yang lain.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Seperti biasa. Membosankan. Kupandangi papan tulis berwarna putih yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan gambar anime nan gaje. Oh iya, aku kan masih belum selesai membaca buku itu. Buku yang aku temukan di tempat sampah depan rumahku sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Memang sih perbuatanku seperti pemulung. Tapi daripada dibuang lebih baik untukku saja kan?

Aku mengambil buku yang kuceritakan tadi dari dalam tasku yang berwarna pink. Pink adalah warna kesukaanku. Itu sebabnya rambutku berwarna pink. Kupandangi sampul yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam. Tapi saat ingin mulai membaca seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Hn."

Ah, dia. Murid yang menyebalkan. Di kepalanya ada ayam tetangga yang _nyangkut_. Orang stoic sok keren. OMG, dia tidak keren sama sekali. Kuakui dia cukup tampan. Mungkin karena itulah ia disukai banyak gadis di sekolah ini. Tetapi sikapnya itu yang membuatku tak suka dengannya. Ya, dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku acuhkan gumamnya dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang sedari tadi ku pegang. Tiba-tiba…

"Kenapa buku ini ada padamu?"

"Kyaaaaa!" jeritku keras saking kagetnya. Cih! Ingin sekali kuomeli pria ayam itu. Tapi kuurungkan rencana tersebut setelah melihat ekpresinya yang begitu serius.

"Memang apa urusanmu," kataku ketus menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Aku… ya kau jawab saja. Dimana kau menemukan buku ini?" tanyanya lagi lebih keras atau bisa dibilang lebih kasar.

"Di tempat sampah. Kenapa? Ini punyamu?" jawabku membuang muka dengan membaca buku yang sekarang dijadikan pokok permasalahan. Berharap dia menjawab tidak dan pergi dari hadapanku.

"Iya."

Mendengarnya aku kembali menatap pria Uchiha itu. Dengan sedikit menaikkan sebelah alis, kuberikan buku itu padanya.

"Kalau begitu, Ini."

"Eh.. hhh. Cih! Untukmu sajalah!" Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kelas. Hedeh, aku bingung dengan pria yang satu itu. Huuh~ daripada sakit kepala lebih baik lupakan dan kembali membaca buku aneh ini.

* * *

><p>Bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing-masing. Seperti ada bom saja. Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke kantin bersama sahabatku. Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Namun itulah yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan cantik, juga rambut indigo sepunggungnya. Karena diselingi perbincangan hangat nan akrab tak terasa sampailah kami di kantin. Membeli beberapa makanan dan membawa ke tempat yang layak untuk menyantapnya.<p>

"Ng. Sakura-chan. Buku apa itu?" kata Hinata saat melihat aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam. Tau kan buku apa yang kumaksud…

"Entahlah. Aku menemukan ini di tempat sampah," jelasku mulai membuka buku tersebut. Hinata sedikit menganga, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak jelas.

"Ada yang salah?"

"E-eh. T-tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya saja."

Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku. Dengan sampul berwarna putih sepenuhnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "memangnya ada apa dengan buku itu?"

"Ng. E-entahlah. Hanya saja. Aku merasa-"

"Waw, buku apa ini yah?"

Seseorang mengambil buku milik Hinata. Dia! Sudah kuduga. Gadis berkacamata. Sok cantik. Berambut merah panjang . Tak pernah bosan untuk melakukan hal buruk setiap harinya. Sangat menyebalkan! Karin namanya. Gadis berkacamata merah itu mulai membuka buku tersebut. Lembar demi lembar. Halaman per halaman. "Cih! Ternyata hanya sampah."

"Kembalikan buku itu!" geramku berdiri untuk menyamai tingginya. Karin menyeringai.

"Ambil saja sendiri."

Karin melempar buku itu sembarangan sehingga yang di lempar tepat menabrak segelas minuman milik salah seorang siswi. Alhasil buku milik Hinata basah dan gadis empunya minuman menjerit.

"Hahaha! Ayo kita pergi," perintah nenek sihir itu kepada kedua orang budaknya.

"Cih! Bajuku," geram gadis yang terkena cipratan minuman karena peristiwa tadi. Hoooo, dia Ino Yamanaka. Sahabatku yang berambut pirang panjang di kuncir kuda. Siswi disebelahnya, Tenten juga terlihat kesal. Mungkin karena dia yang membeli minuman itu.

Aku berjalan menuju mereka diikuti Hinata. Berniat ingin mengambil kembali milik temanku. Sebelum berhasil mengambil buku itu, seseorang lebih dulu mengambilnya. D-dia.

"Sakura? I-ini kan," katanya dengan ekspresi kaget melihat buku tersebut. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"Bukan punyaku. Itu. Milik Hinata."

"Mmm," gumam Hinata pelan sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Sasori. Oh iya, Akasuna no Sasori. Pria dengan rambut merah dan mempunyai penyakit wajah awet muda. Kakak kelasku. Dia begitu perhatian. Lembut. Haha, karena itulah Sasori sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Sasori. Itu kan…"

Perkataan pria duren disebelahnya terputus. Disambung dengan acara bisik-berbisik. Cih! Aku paling benci kalau harus ada yang dirahasiakan. Nama cowok yang kupanggil pria duren tadi adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Cowok hiperaktif yang paling bodoh di kelasku.

"Dimana kau menemukan buku itu, Hinata?" tanya Sasori. Mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mmm.. k-kutemukan di depan rumahku. Se.. sebenarnya buku apa ini?" tanya Hinata balik.

"I- itu bukan buku khusus untuk para AKiraa kok!"

Hening kemudian. Semua murid yang ada di kantin memperhatikan Naruto. Cengo. Termasuk aku dan Hinata. A… apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"Adaaaww!"

"Dasar bodoh! E- Sakura. Hinata. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami bicarakan sebentar," kata Ino menjewer telinga Naruto.

Sasori, Naruto (masih dalam posisi dijewer), dan Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata penasaran kepada Tenten. Dan dibalas dengan angkatan kedua bahunya.

Buku itu. Dan buku ini. Menyimpan banyak misteri. Sama dengan cerita didalamnya.

**End of Sakura's P.O.V**

"Hmm.. buku itu aneh Hinata. Kau bilang ada cerita seru didalamnya. Tapi nyatanya hanya sebuah buku putih dengan ratusan kertas kosong."

Hinata kaget. Aneh. Entah Sakura serius mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Benarkah? Ta.. tapi aku lihat di dalamnya banyak tulisan."

Mendengar hal itu Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian mengambil buku putih milik Hinata dan membukanya. Kosong. Benar-benar hanya terlihat ratusan lembar kertas kosong yang dikumpulkan menjadi sebuah buku.

"Kau aneh Hinata."

_Ting tong…_

_Ting tong…_

Bel pertanda istirahat berakhir dibunyikan. Sakura dan Hinata terpaksa berpisah karena kelas mereka berbeda. Hinata terus memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi. Sedikit menatap heran kepada sebuah buku.

"Apa artinya semua ini?" batinnya.

* * *

><p>Kali ini bel pertanda sekolah berakhir untuk hari ini telah dibunyikan. Dan seperti biasa. Sebagian murid berlarian supaya dapat lebih cepat meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Ya, memang tidak semuanya. Kita contoh Sakura dan Hinata. Mereka berjalan santai, tentunya dengan perbicangan-perbincangan hangat yang kali ini masalah 'wanita'. Jadi adegan percakapannya kita sensor saja yah.<p>

Kedua gadis tersebut telah keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, KHS 5. Tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh iya, a… aku baru ingat harus membantu Kaa-san beres-beres rumah hari ini. Gomen Sakura-chan," ungkap Hinata syok setelah mengingat sebuah janji yang hampir terlupakan.

"Iya iya. Tidak apa-apa kok. Sudah sana pulang. Hush! Hush! Hehe…"

Setelah diusir bagaikan ayam tetangga, Hinata berjalan setengah berlari kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Karena rumah mereka memang agak jauh satu sama lain.

"Hhhh."

Sakura mendengus kesal. Padahal dia ingin Hinata menemaninya untuk membeli 'sesuatu' di supermarket. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Gadis pink itu juga tak ingin ambil pusing. Setelah sukses membeli 'sesuatu' yang diinginkan, Sakura pun berencana untuk pulang. Namun ada satu hal yang kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Suatu hal yang menurutnya sangatlah mustahil untuk terjadi. Sakura memang tidak terlalu percaya masalah-masalah _supernatural_, apalagi yang menyangkut soal hantu. Tapi…

Masih dengan menggendong tas dan sebuah kantongan plastik, Sakura terus berjalan. Emeraldnya terus menerus memandang kebawah. Terkadang disembunyikan. Untuk lebih menghayati pikirannya kali ini. Tetapi dia tidak menyadari sebuah konsekuensi yang akan diterima karena perbuatannya. Yaitu… menabrak.

_Brak!_

"Akh!" pekik gadis pink itu keras. Lalu terjatuh. Merasa dia telah menabrak seseorang.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Kaget. Emeraldnya menangkap kedua bola mata hitam. Kedua bola mata dari seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Dia…. Sasuke!

Emerald bertemu onyx. Kedua masih bertatapan satu sama lain. Sakura terbelalak. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Tak lama, gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Digigitnya bagian bawah bibir. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah bawah.

Akhirnya acara tatap menatap itu selesai. Sasuke mulai sadar dan berdiri. Lalu berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Sakura mengusap-ngusap matanya. Mencoba menghilangkan cairan hangat yang mengalir tadi.

"D-di… dia."

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 35 menit. Hinata berbaring di kamarnya sambil terus memandangi sebuah buku. Masih ia dipikirkan tentang kejadian di sekolah tadi. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatnya pusing. Saat ditanya ke Ino, dijawab dengan kalimat 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Ditanya ke Sasori juga mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Hhhh."

Hinata menghela nafas. Sampai akhirnya sebuah pencerahan muncul. "Naruto. Dia pasti tau buku apa ini sebenarnya." Hinata membatin kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya. Mencoba menghubungi lelaki yang dimaksud.

_Tuut.._

_Tuuut.._

_Tuuuut.._

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

"Aaa... Mungkin akan kutanyakan besok."

Gadis indigo itu menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal. Ingin beristirahat sejenak. Namun rasa penasaran ternyata lebih besar daripada rasa lelahnya.

"Hinata… mau kemana kau malam-malam begini?" tanya ibu Hinata saat melihat anaknya yang telah memakai jaket putih dengan rok biru panjang membuka pintu rumah.

"Ada urusan sebentar di rumah teman. Sebentar saja kok bu."

"Tapi-"

_Cklek._

Hinata telah sukses keluar dari rumah.

"Hhhh. Dasar anak muda."

Hinata terus berjalan dengan buku putih yang ia pegang. Semilir angin dingin kencang membuat rambutnya berantakan. Menghasilkan bau parfum yang menyeruak. "Brrrr… d-dingin sekali. P-padahal aku ssst… sudah pakai jaket."

Suasana sangatlah sepi. Sekarang Hinata telah sampai di komplek kecil menuju rumah Naruto. Disini memang selalu sepi. Terlebih lagi sekarang sudah malam.

Tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu pun terhenti.

"Haa? Akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi."

Kini tatapan Hinata terpaku kepada sesosok ikan Pari-Pari besar berwarna merah menyala tengah terbang diatasnya.

"Sial!" gumam Hinata ketika melihat makhluk aneh itu ingin menyerangnya. Reaksi yang lambat. Monster itu sudah dekat dengan Hinata sambil mengacungkan suatu benda tajam di bagian kepalanya.

"Grrroo!"

_Craas.._

"Akh!"

Cairan berwarna hijau membanjiri jalanan termasuk Hinata sendiri. Tak lama cairan itu hilang. Hinata yang tadi menutup mata mulai mencoba membukanya. Terlihat ada sedikit sengatan listrik. Spontan Lavender itu terbelalak kaget akan sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

"S-sa-su-ke."

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

**Sebenarnya saya masih ragu akan judul fic ini. Nah, jadi apakah boleh saya minta pendapat, kesan, kritik atau apanya kalian tentang fic abal ini? Alangkah senangnya seorang Author jika fic mereka ada yang mereview. Penasarankah? Sepertinya nggak. Klo nggak ya udah deh. Semuanya akan lebih jelas di chapter 2 nanti. *adayangnanya?***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Inikah 悪魔 Kiraa?

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Spiritual, Supernatural**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternative Universe, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-sa-su-ke?"

"Hm. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan," gumam pria yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi pelan. Perlahan aliran listrik di sekitar badannya mulai lenyap. Menyisakan sebuah keheningan.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya. Tetapi sesuatu menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ditatapnya seorang gadis violet yang berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"K.. kau?" kata Sasuke datar. Seakan baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Hinata terus menatapnya dengan tampang horor . Hitam dan putih bertemu. Hening. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam jangka waktu yang agak lama.

"A-a-aku-"

Seseorang melompat dari atas gedung ke tempat Sasuke dan Hinata bertatapan sekarang.

"Sasuke, ternyata kau ada di si-eh, Hinata?" kata sosok tersebut terkejut *lola ternyata* melihat peristiwa di hadapannya.

Kedua insan itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Naruto? Sasuke? Se… sebenarnya apa yan-"

"Apa kau juga melihat ikan aneh itu?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Menatap gadis itu serius. Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat.

Merasa ada yang aneh. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Lalu menggenggam pundak gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eh? M-mustahil," pria berambut pirang itu kaget. Hidungnya membesar. Shappire-nya menatap sang gadis heran. Digenggamnya pundak Hinata dengan kedua tangan. "I-ini benar-benar mustahil. Kau juga seorang Akuma Kiraa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang horror. Jelas pertanyaan tersebut membuat gadis sepolos Hinata menganga.

"A-apa itu Akuma Kiraa?" tanya gadis indigo itu balik. Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata kemudian berlari.

"Sasuke, kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Hinata panik berusaha melepaskan genggaman lelaki itu dari tangannya. Tetapi percuma. Tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya. Sementara Naruto mengikuti di belakang.

"Diam! Berhenti memberontak," kata Sasuke kasar. Hal itu membuat gadis yang ditariknya pasrah. Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung pria yang menariknya. Sedikit tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu pahit.

"Hei lihat. Gadis itu berlari dengan tangan ke depan. Seperti ditarik oleh seseorang. Aneh." Seorang pemuda melihat Hinata yang sudah mulai menjauh. Lalu menatap pemuda disebelahnya dengan tampang horror.

"Atau jangan-jangan d-"

_Bletak!_

"Hey Kotetsu! Jangan lanjutkan lagi. Kau mau membuatku takut yah?" kata pemuda yang satu lagi sambil menjitak temannya. Dan pelakunya bernama Izumo.

_Bletak!_

"Jangan memukulku baka!" bentak Kotetsu.

_Bletak!_

"Memangnya kenapa? Tangan ini punyaku, jadi terserah aku dong!" balas Izumo kasar.

_Bletak!_

_Bletak!_

Dan terjadilah adegan jitak-menjitak diantara keduanya. Ouwh, adegan kekerasan ini harus disensor. Lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat Hinata berada. Setelah lama berlari. Kini mereka tiba disebuah rumah. Rumah yang rusak dan sudah tidak terawat lagi. Bekas gosong di setiap bagiannya. Sarang laba-laba dimana-mana. Atap yang sudah tidak ada sehingga sinar bulan dapat masuk ke dalam.

Hinata memandangi rumah tersebut. "I-ini kan ru-rumah yang katanya berhantu itu? U-untuk apa kalian mem-membawa aku kesini?"

Tanpa merespon kedua pertanyaan tadi, Sasuke menarik Hinata ke dalam rumah tersebut. Gadis yang ditarik menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya setelah melihat cahaya putih bersinar terang didepan. Indera penciumannya kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Dingin. Ini dingin dari _Air Conditioner_.

Merasa cahaya tersebut telah hilang, Hinata mulai membuka matanya kembali. Berbeda. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah yang ia masuki tadi. Ini mewah. Seperti hotel bintang lima mungkin. Hinata tak henti-hentinya menganga melihat peristiwa seaneh ini.

"Ssssstt," desisnya pelan. Sasuke masih menarik tangan kirinya tetapi sekarang tidak dengan berlari. "Naruto. Se… sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran khas. "Nanti kau juga akan tau."

Mereka bertiga menaiki tangga. Terus berjalan. Sampai terlihat sebuah pintu.

_Cklek._

Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut. Dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan kerja. Sangat berantakan. Mereka pun memasukinya. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata yang membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Jiraiya-sama!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya saat seorang laki-laki tua berambut putih berbadan besar muncul dari bawah meja.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya. Ap-"

Perkataan orang tua tadi terputus ketika melihat Hinata. Juga ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat. Menunjukkan keseriusan. Ditatapnya gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau lihat apa orang tua mesum!" bentak Naruto sambil berdiri didepan Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Siapa gadis itu?" ujar lelaki tua yang bernama Jiraiya itu duduk dikursinya.

"Dia Akuma Kiraa," ucap Sasuke _to the point_. Membuat Hinata menganga mendengarnya dan masih berusaha mencerna makna dari kalimat pria raven itu.

Jiraiya berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Memajukan sedikit kepalanya. Menatap serius gadis Indigo tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Naruto berteriak tepat di telinga kanan Jiraiya yang menyebabkan orang tua itu menghentikan aksinya. Lalu mengorek-ngorek kuping yang diteriaki tadi.

"Hey hey Naruto. Aku sedang mengamat-"

"Sudahlah! Serius!" Naruto kini mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Baiklah. Kita serius sekarang. Mmm. Apa masalahnya tadi?"

Naruto menepuk pelan jidatnya, demikian juga dengan Sasuke. Memang orang tua yang satu ini selalu membuat mereka berdua jengkel. Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"B-bolehkan saya bertanya?"

* * *

><p>Suasana telah berubah. Kini mereka berada di sebuah ruang tamu mewah dengan dekorasi ala istana presiden. Sebelas dua belas mungkin dengan gedung putih Amerika Serikat. Hinata menyeruput secangkir jeruk panas.<p>

"Ah. Jeruk buatan anda benar-benar enak. Rin-san," puji Hinata sembari meletakkan kembali minuman tersebut ke atas meja. Yang dipuji menggangguk pelan mengumbar sebuah senyuman.

"Arigatou."

"Biar kuluruskan lagi. Kau sudah lama mempunyai kemampuan melihat monster-monster itu?" kata Jiraiya serius kali ini. Hinata menggangguk.

"Le-lebih tepatnya s-sejak umur 14 tahun," balas Hinata yang mulai melepaskan jaketnya sehingga kini hanya mengenakan t-shirt berwarna ungu. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Berarti sudah 2 tahun lalu." Jiraiya mengelus-ngelus dagunya. "Aneh."

"Jadi kau bukan Akuma Kiraa, Hinata?" kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Aku saja t-tidak tau apa itu Akuma Kiraa."

"Akuma Kiraa. Nama untuk seorang pembunuh iblis. Bertugas menenangkan roh-roh orang jahat yang sudah mati. Memiliki kemampuan melakukan segel untuk mengirim hantu-hantu penasaran ke tempat yang seharusnya. Jika para roh tersebut muncul, tubuh para Akuma Kiraa akan mengalami pelenyapan secara otomatis. Pelenyapan yang dimaksud, kami tidak akan bisa dilihat dengan mata para manusia biasa. Disaat itu, barulah kekuatan kami bisa digunakan," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar, lalu meminum segelas jus tomat hangat kesukaannya. Mulut Hinata membentuk huruf o mendengar perjelasan tersebut.

"Hantu-hantu penasaran yang dijelaskan teme tadi maksudnya adalah jiwa orang-orang yang masih memiliki dendam, kedengkian yang besar kepada orang lain di kehidupan mereka terdahulu. Menyebabkan berubah menjadi sesosok musuh yang harus disegel," sambung Naruto.

"Ha… hantu penasaran? B-bukannya k-kalian pembunuh iblis?"

Jiraiya tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tujuan sebenarnya memang itu. Memusnahkan sosok iblis-iblis yang berusaha membangkit…"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Penasaran akan kelanjutan kalimat tersebut. Namun Jiraiya nampak ragu untuk melanjutkannya.

"Makhluk terkuat. Yang akan memusnahkan alam semesta ini," kata Sasuke _innocent_ plus enteng.

Hening setelahnya. Semua orang disana asyik berkutat dengan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jiraiya kembali duduk.

Hinata memulai perbicaraan dengan malu-malu. "I-iblis terkuat?"

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya. "Benar. Satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Hanya orang-orang yang mempunyai dendam sangat besarlah. Dan dendam tersebut masih bersarang di hatinya sampai ia meninggal yang dapat berubah menjadi sesosok roh jahat yang mesti para Akuma Kiraa segel," ujar.

"La.. lalu. Ikan aneh i-itu apa?"

"Itu adalah jelmaan dari rasa kedengkian seseorang." Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan dari Hinata. Sorot matanya berubah, "dan mengenai buku itu."

"Buku?" Hinata kaget. Semua yang ada disitu menatapnya.

"Buku bersampul putih yang kau temukan di depan rumahmu," sambung Naruto masih dengan air muka yang serius.

"Ah! buku itu! Sss- sepertinya terjatuh saat diserang makhluk tadi," kata Hinata sedikit menunduk.

Jiraiya melebarkan jarak antara kaki kiri dan kanannya. Seolah paham, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dari kursi mereka dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"T-tunggu! Aku ikut," teriak Hinata spontan menghentikan aksi kedua lelaki tersebut. Naruto berjalan menghampiri.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, ayo!"

* * *

><p>Mereka berlari. Berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke menolong Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Terkadang melompat dari bangunan satu ke bangunan yang lainnya. Dengan posisi Sasuke di depan dan Naruto menggendong Hinata. Tentunya gadis mungil seperti Hinata tak akan bisa lari secepat teman prianya sekarang.<p>

Tak sengaja seorang pemuda melihat mereka. Mmm.. bukan mereka. Tetapi melihat Hinata yang sedang 'melayang' di udara dan melesat dengan cepat. Pemuda tersebut menganga.

"Kotetsu. Kenapa kau?"

"Barusan aku melihat gadis yang tadi. T-tapi dia sekarang sedang melayang di udara," ucap pemuda bernama Kotetsu horror. Pemuda di sebelahnya -Izumo- menautkan kedua alis. Dan…

_Bletak!_

"Sudah kubilang jangan menakutiku!"

_Bletak!_

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi. AKU TIDAK MENAKUTIMU!" geram Kotetsu memberikan penekanan pada kata berhuruf besar.

_Bletak!_

_Bletak!_

_Bletak!_

Lagi-lagi adegan kekerasan ini terulang. Baiklah, kita intip Hinata CS yang sudah sampai di tempat kejadian.

"Tidak ada."

Mereka bertiga terus melihat ke bawah. Bermenit-menit mereka mencari, dan hasilnya sia-sia.

"Kau yakin membawa buku itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang nampaknya sudah lelah untuk mencari. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Sssttt. Naruto. Kau merasakannya?" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Kemudian menutup matanya. "1 kilometer. Barat daya."

Naruto mengangguk. Tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu menggendong gadis indigo di sebelah ala _bride style_ dan melompat tinggi. Diikuti oleh pria raven di belakangnya.

"N-Naruto. S.. sebenarnya. Aa.. ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata mati-matian. Wajahnya memerah melihat rambut Naruto yang terkena hembusan angin. Terlihat gagah.

Naruto tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Hanya menatap Hinata sekilas. Namun pria blonde itu masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan wajah Hinata sekarang.

"Haa? Aku melihatnya lagi!" teriak Kotetsu ketika melihat Hinata 'melayang' di udara dengan gaya yang berbeda. Tapi setelah sosok gadis itu hilang, barulah Izumo melihat ke arah pandangan Kotetsu.

_Bletak!_

"Mana? Lagi-lagi kau mau membuatku takut."

_Bletak!_

"Responmu saja yang lambat, bakayaro!"

_Bletak!_

_Bletak!_

_Bletak!_

Adegan kekerasan lagi-lagi terjadi! Sebaiknya lupakan kedua pemuda yang satu ini dan beralih ke Naruto CS. Mmm.. mungkin bukan Naruto CS. Coba kita cari suasana baru.

"Hahaha. Ternyata menyenangkan juga!"

Seekor makhluk bersayap menyerupai manusia melayang-layang di udara. Diikuti oleh 7 binatang-binatang aneh yang juga ikut terbang. Eh, bukan 7. Salah satu telah dilenyapkan oleh seseorang dengan melemparkan sebilah kunai tajam menembus tepat di bagian vitalnya.

"Yap. Tepat sasaran," kata seorang gadis pirang di kuncir kuda. Sepertinya kita mengenali gadis tersebut. Dan di sampingnya pria berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan huruf kanji 'AI' di jidat.

"Kalian! Jangan mengganggu kesenanganku!" geram makhluk terbang tadi mencondongkan tangan kiri ke depan. Membuat 6 orang pengikut anehnya terbang cepat menuju dua orang musuh mereka. Tetapi kumpulan pasir berhasil membuat terpental makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

"Wahah. Bagus Gaara."

"Kukira mereka kuat. Ternyata hanya sebatas ini saja," ejek pria yang dipanggil Gaara.

Tiba-tiba sesosok gondang besar melesat ke arah Gaara. Namun kumpulan pasir kembali menghantam keras monster tersebut. Menyebabkan yang di hantam lenyap. Gaara hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sadarlah Amaru. Lebih baik serahkan dirimu supaya kami tidak repot," kata Gaara dingin.

"Kau tau namaku? Cih! Awas kalian!" geram Amaru terbang menuju ke arah Gaara. Aksinya terhenti ketika Ino-gadis berambut pirang di kuncir kuda memukulnya keras hingga terpental sejauh 20 meter.

"Akh!" rintihnya kesal. Berusaha menuju kearah Ino. Namun terlambat. Ino sudah lebih dulu berada di belakangnya dan menghantamkan sebuah tinjuan keras di punggung. Menyebabkan mahkluk yang di pukul melesat cepat ke bawah. Dan..

_Bruk!_

Akhirnya roh yang satu ini tepar juga di tempat. Bertepatan dengan hal tersebut, Sasuke CS sampai di tempat kejadian.

"Eh, sudah selesai?" ujar Naruto sembari menurunkan Hinata pelan.

Gaara menatap kedatangan mereka dingin.

"Hinata." "Ino." Ucap Ino dan Hinata berbarengan.

"K-kau." Hinata berjalan mendekati teman wanitanya itu. Hening kemudian menyelimuti. Keduanya bertatapan seolah-olah melihat suatu keajaiban.

"H-Hinata. Kenapa? Hey Naruto! Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa?" kata Ino nanar. Merasa aneh akan apa yang terjadi. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

_Buak!_

Gaara terpental cukup jauh setelah menerima sebuah pukulan yang begitu keras dan tepat mengenai pipinya. Ternyata sang roh-Amaru telah berhasil memulihkan tenaganya kembali.

"Apa yang-"

"HINATA!"

"Kyaaa!"

Amaru menangkap Hinata cepat dan berusaha membawanya kabur. Tapi sebuah angin kencang sedikit memperlambat kesuksesan aksinya. Kemudian Sasuke menghadiahi roh tersebut dengan sayatan listrik dan berhasil memutuskan pergelangan tangan kirinya. Alhasil Hinata terjatuh dari ketinggian yang bukan main.

"Kyaaaa!"

Naruto bersiap untuk menangkap gadis itu. Ternyata gerakannya terlalu lamban. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menangkap Hinata dan menggendongnya ala _bride style_.

"Kau baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke dingin. Menurunkan Hinata setelah gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ino memeluk Hinata. Dia terlihat panik dan takut. Takut kehilangan salah satu sahabatnya.

"Huh~ untung saja disini sepi. Jika tidak, mungkin banyak orang yang datang karena mendengar teriakanmu tadi Hinata," ujar Naruto sedikit menghela nafas. Lalu pandangan beralih kelangit-langit.

"Sial!" Amaru panik setelah melihat lengan kirinya telah tiada. Padahal itu merupakan sumber kekuatannya. Lagi pasir-pasir mengerikan telah melesat ke arahnya. Tak sempat menghindar, sosok tembus pandang itu terkena serangan dari senjata milik Gaara. Mungkin hanya sebuah benda sederhana, namun bila bersatu akan menjadi sangat mematikan.

Kini roh itu telah terbaring di tanah. Menunggu nasib selanjutnya. Gaara menghampiri sosok tersebut. "Lupakan dendam masa lalumu."

"A.. aku. Dia, telah meyakiti hatiku," kata Amaru lesu.

Gaara menatap pria jadi-jadian itu sinis. Nampak sangat dingin. "Gadis itu. Baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan tadi sore."

Seakan tak percaya. Kedua bola mata Amaru terbelalak. Namun sedikit senyum tipis merekah.

Gaara semakin mendekat. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya, kemudian menutup mata. Tampak cahaya keemasan menyelebungi kedua makhluk itu. Amaru perlahan menghilang di tengah cahaya-cahaya tersebut. Sedikit tertawa. Sampai akhirnya benar-benar lenyap.

Dilain pihak Hinata menganga melihat kejadian barusan. Seakan baru melihat sebuah sihir. Tapi, apakah itu pantas untuk disebut sihir? Gaara berjalan. Berencana untuk berkumpul kembali.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" ujar Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Lebih baik kita temukan buku itu dulu," kata Sasuke setengah berteriak. Semuanya mengangguk. Minus Gaara.

"Buku?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Sudahlah Gaara! Nanti akan kami je-"

"Maksudmu buku ini?"

Kalimat Naruto sontak terpotong. Lalu semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang lainnya. Menyandarkan tubuh di pohon. Memperlihatkan sebuah buku berwarna putih. Sambil tersenyum tipis. Namun tak cukup tipis untuk tidak di sadari.

"Sasori! Dimana kau dapatkan buku itu!" teriak Naruto berjalan mendekat. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Dimana saja boleh," ujar Sasori berusaha membuat sebuah candaan. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang tertawa. Dengan cepat Sasuke merebut buku tersebut. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Kau bisa bacakan tulisan disampulnya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Verità."

Hening kemudian. Semua pandangan hanya tertuju ke buku yang Hinata pegang.

"Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Jiraiya-sama."

* * *

><p>"Aduh, Izumo! Kepalaku sakit karena terus-menerus kau pukul," keluh Kotetsu mengelus-elus kepala kesayangannya dan menundukkannya. Sementara Izumo hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh.<p>

"Itu karena kau menakut-nakuti a-"

Izumo menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya melebar. Hidungnya mampet *?*. Kaget bukan main melihat sesosok gadis 'terbang'. Err.. mungkin bukan terbang. Melayang dari bangunan ke bangunan seperti digendong seseorang. "-ku."

"Hey, Izu-"

_BRUK!_

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki tua tengah mengamati buku yang sekarang dijadikan sumber permasalahan. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Kemudian meletakkan buku tersebut ke meja dan menatap ke arah yang lainnya.<p>

"Memang benar ini bukunya. Salah satu dari ke tiga buku yang akan menggambarkan….. akhir dunia."

Hening. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluarkan suara setelah kalimat itu selesai. Semuanya nampak kaget akan pernyataan itu.

"M-maksud anda?" tanya Ino memberanikan diri. Yang ditanya menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa tempat ia duduk. Sedikit merenggangkan otot.

"Tunggu dulu. Anda tidak pernah menjelaskan tentang tiga buku itu?" tambah Gaara sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Menatap serius Jiraiya. "Akhir dunia?"

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memberi tau kalian semua," kata Jiraiya dengan nafas berat. Semuanya kini menatap serius lelaki tua itu. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Keringat dingin meluncur pelan di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Ada tiga buku yang tersebar di belahan bumi ini. Yang pertama, verità. Atau bisa kita bilang kebenaran. Menceritakan kebaikan, ketulusan, dan lain-lain. Dapat membuat hati pembaca teduh dan tak bisa berhenti untuk mengetahui kelanjutan kisahnya," jelas Jiraiya. Mengambil nafas sebagai pembatas ia bicara.

Sasuke menatap gadis indigo disebelahnya. "Bisa kau ceritakan, Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk. Hanya sejenak sampai dia kembali mendongakkan kepala. "A-aku. A-"

"Hal itu biarkan hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya," kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke! Jangan protes! Bisa kau lanjutkan orang tua mesum?" bentak Naruto melempar pandangan mengejek pada Sasuke. Kemudian menjadi serius saat menatap orang tua di hadapannya.

Jiraiya sedikit tersenyum. "Benarkan apa yang kubilang tadi, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dan mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuk. Hening lagi-lagi. Semua orang disana asyik berkutat dengan jalan pikiran masing-masing. Gaara berdiri. Sudah bosan dengan suasana sekarang. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, pria itu keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Dan hal itu mengingatkan Hinata akan satu hal.

"Astaga! S-sudah jam berapa ini?" teriak tiba-tiba gadis indigo itu. Mungkin agak OOC kali ini.

"Ya ya ya. Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja dulu. Naruto! Antar Hinata pulang. Dan jelaskan lebih jauh tentang Akuma Kiraa," ucap Jiraiya mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Mengantar Hinata pulang. Hm. Bai- Heee? Kenapa harus aku?" kata Naruto kaget setelah berhasil memahami perintah Jiraiya tadi. Aku? Mengantar Hinata? Merepotkan saja. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Ino, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Disusul Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hey, Ino. Kau kan sahabatnya Hinata. Sebaiknya kau saja yang mengantarnya," kata Naruto dengan nada memelas. Puppy eyes no jutsu pun diperlihatkannya.

Ino tersenyum. "Ouwh. Aku baru ingat ada urusan mendadak." Gadis pirang itu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Gagal. Puppy eyes milik Naruto kini berpindah ke salah satu temannya. Harapan terakhir. Karena itulah jurus tersebut dibuat semanis mungkin. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat. Kemudian berlalu melewati Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke malas-malasan. Dan itu merupakan sebuah isyarat. Isyarat bahwa ia mengatakan 'iya'.

"Hehe. Ayo Hinata." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata, agar gadis indigo itu tidak tersesat nantinya. Hedeh. "Teme! Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya!"

"Iya, iya. Dobe!"

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ternyata kedua orang temannya ini lucu juga. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan hingga akhirnya keluar dari rumah itu. Tanpa sadar Jiraiya sedari tadi terus memperhatikan. Lelaki tua itu menghela nafas.

"Ternyata peristiwa itu benar-benar akan terjadi."

* * *

><p>Angin malam berhembus kencang. Disambut oleh kicauan burung hantu yang menimbulkan effect agak mencekam. Ya, bila sedang berjalan sendirian kala itu memang sangat mencekam. Tetapi tidak berlaku bagi ketiga tokoh kita. Hening menyelimuti mereka. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau memulai pembicaraan.<p>

"Ssstt," desis Hinata pelan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat kedua pria didepan memalingkan muka ke arahnya.

"Kau kedinginan, Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Pria itu memiringkan kepala.

"T-tidak. Punggungku hanya terasa… gatal. Iya gatal," jawab Hinata berakting sedang menggaruk-garuk punggung. Namun anehnya, itu berhasil membuat Naruto dan Sasuke percaya dan menggumamkan kata oh. Hinata berhenti berjalan. Tepat di simpang tiga jalan. Gadis beriris putih itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sasuke. Apa kau memiliki seorang kakak?"

Sasuke spontan menghentikan langkahnya. Juga Naruto. Pria pirang tersebut memalingkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat sang empunya pertanyaan. Tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia masih membelakangi Hinata.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku. Cu… cuma-"

"Aku tak punya kakak," kata Sasuke mantap. Lalu berjalan kearah kiri jalan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berdua. Memang rumah pria raven itu tak sejalur dengan kedua temannya.

"Ada apa dengannya yah?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada gadis indigo dihadapannya. Mulut pria tersebut sedikit menganga. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melihatnya. Melihat kedua bola mata lavender indah. Blue sea miliknya seakan terhipnotis karena keindahan itu. Hening. Lama mereka bertatapan. Hinata mengulum sebuah senyuman sebelum lavendernya beralih ke objek lain.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Ternyata kau dan Jiraiya-sama sangat dekat yah. Kau merasa sangat bahagia saat berada di pangkuan beliau dulu."

Naruto terdiam. Satu hal yang membuatnya kaget. Dan hal itu bukan karena pernyataan Hinata yang terlihat seperti peramal. Tetapi, jarang-jarang Hinata bisa bicara selancar itu. "D-dari mana. K-kau?" Kali ini Naruto lah yang gagap.

Angin dingin berhembus. Namun hal itu tak membuat Hinata sama sekali merasa kedinginan. Nampak sebuah keyakinan terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"Sejak buku ini kumiliki. Entah kenapa ssss.. saat menatap dalam-dalam mata seseorang. A-aku bisa melihat moment kebahagiaan dalam dirinya."

Naruto kembali terdiam. Diamnya kali ini adalah untuk mencari makna dari kalimat-kalimat tersebut. "Jadi maksudmu, saat kita bertatapan tadi. Kau…."

Hinata mengangguk. Tanda mengerti dan mengiyakan. "Saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke. A-aku melihat Sasuke sedang d-digendong oleh seseorang." Gadis itu mulai berjalan. Begitupun dengan pemuda pirang yang kali ini ada dibelakangnya. "Aku se-sempat mendengar. Sasuke memanggil orang itu dengan s-sebutan 'kak'," lanjut Hinata.

"Jadi dia tadi berbohong begitu."

"Mu-mungkin."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan beriringan. Tak terasa tempat yang dituju sudah mulai dekat.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Sampai sini saja yah, Hinata. Sayonara~," kata pria itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Dan berjalan berlawanan dengan Hinata. Perpisahan yang ditandai dengan hembusan angin malam yang terasa begitu hangat kala itu.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima!"<p>

Itulah teriakan yang terdengar setelah pintu rumah dibuka oleh sang punya suara. Dia masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Merespon, seorang wanita paruh baya datang dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab. "Sudah pulang?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. Sang penanya kembali menanyakan sesuatu. Tetapi kali ini memang pantas untuk dijawab. "Hina-chan. Mana jaketmu?"

GOTCHA! Pantas saja gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari tadi. Jaket! Sudah pasti tertinggal di tempat Jiraiya-sama tadi.

"Eh? S-sepertinya tertinggal di rumah t-teman tadi kaa-san," jawabnya sopan seraya menundukkan kepala. Sang ibu menghela nafas terakhirnya-lega maksudnya-.

"Hhhh. Ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya Hina istirahat. Ini sudah jam 11 malam," ujar ibu Hinata meninggalkan anaknya menuju dapur. Jam 11 malam? Kenapa kaa-san tidak menghubunginya? Menghubungi karena cemas begitu. Tapi sudahlah. Hinata memang sangat lelah. Gadis itu memeluk buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Kita lihat aktifitas para murid KHS 5 menanggapi segarnya udara saat ini. Ada yang bermain bola. Kejar-kejaran. Tapi sebagian besar dari mereka mengobrol satu sama lain. Seperti yang terjadi dengan kedua siswi disana. Mereka berbaring di bawah pohon sakura yang sengaja ditanam di halaman belakang sekolah tersebut.<p>

"Hinata," panggil seorang siswi berambut pink kepada gadis disebelahnya. Dia mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. "Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Cerita apa?"

"Kejadian-kejadian aneh yang aku alami belakangan ini."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued..**

**Yoo~ terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung, membaca, meriview fic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih. *membungkuk dalam-dalam***


	3. Angin 悪魔 Dunia Lain

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Fantasy, Adventure, Spiritual, Supernatural**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, typo(s), Alternative Universe, dan kawan-kawan.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kejadian aneh?"

Lavender itu menatap sahabatnya sayu. Hinata sebenarnya tau apa yang akan diceritakan Sakura. Namun ia memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kemarin malam, aku melihat sesosok ikan Pari raksasa tengah melayang di atas rumahku. Mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi percayalah, Hinata!" kata Sakura penuh kemantapan. Hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku percaya."

_Ting tong.._

_Ting tong.._

Kedua gadis itu berdiri sambil menyibakkan rok seragam mereka yang sedikit kotor. Kemudian berjalan beriringan.

"Eerr.. Sakura-chan?"

Langkah Sakura sontak terhenti . Ditatapnya Hinata yang mulutnya sedikit menganga, nampak ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hn?"

"Ng. Tidak apa. Akan kuberi tau saat istirahat pertama nanti. Mungkin," ucap Hinata pelan. Berlalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang masih dihinggapi sebuah perasaan bernama kebingungan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh.<p>

"Ini," kata Naruto seraya menyerahkan sebuah jaket berwarna putih. Tentu Hinata tau maksudnya dan segera mengambil benda tersebut.

"Arigatou," gumam Hinata pelan. Membelakangi Naruto, lalu jalan perlahan menjauhi pria itu.

"Tentang Sasuke."

Hinata sontak berhenti. Kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya gadis indigo.

"Eng.. Kenapa dia tidak cerita kalau dia punya kakak yah….?" tanya Naruto balik dengan volume suara yang semakin pelan setiap katanya.

"Aaa…" Hinata cengo. Masih mencerna makna dari kalimat Naruto tadi. Pertanyaan semudah itu nyatanya menjadi sulit bagi gadis tersebut. Ternyata sulit itu memang relatif. "Ma..mana aku tau.."

* * *

><p><em>Ting tong..<em>

_Ting tong.._

"Ya, cukup sekian untuk hari ini."

Ultimatum sang guru saat mendengar bel pertanda istirahat pertama dibunyikan. Para murid segera beranjak dari kursi mereka dan pergi ke luar. Menyisakan seorang siswi yang melamun disana. Terkadang diliriknya buku yang masih menjadi misteri.

"Aku.. Aku tidak mau membaca buku ini lagi."

"Sakura-chan!" teriak seseorang dari luar kelas, membuat yang dipanggil mendongakkan kepala ke arahnya.

Sakura berdiri. "Eh, Hinata. Masuklah. Kita bicara disini saja," katanya tersenyum simpul.

Seakan patuh, Hinata balas tersenyum dan masuk ke kelas itu. Ternyata dia tak sendiri. Ada Ino, Sasori, Naruto yang mengikuti. Sakura sedikit kaget.

"E-eh. Kenapa ramai-ramai?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Tatapan Hinata kini berubah menjadi serius, "Sakura. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan…"

* * *

><p>Sinar mentari melintas di cakrawala. Menimbulkan <em>effect<em> tersendiri di langit. Sasuke, pria itu sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Sejak tadi terus di pandanginya salah satu ciptaan tuhan yang sangat menarik itu. Sasuke memang teramat sangat menyukai benda tersebut. Baginya, memandang langit bisa menjadi obat untuk mengatasi kejenuhan, terutama saat berada di sekolah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Suara itu tiba-tiba muncul. Membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Onyx-nya beralih menatap empunya suara.

"Hn?"

Orang misterius tadi berjalan mendekat. Lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. "Huuaah~ jangan pura-pura tak mengerti," katanya sambil menguap.

"Terserah kau saja, Shikamaru." Sasuke hanya melempar pandangan malas. Pria raven itu kemudian berdiri. Berjalan menuju tangga.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. "Apanya yang ada apa?" gumamnya masih malas-malasan.

"Hhhh," Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Tatapanmu itu, pada Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanyanya tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

Keduanya tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempat mereka bertumpu. Menyisakan keheningan di tengah keramaian yang terjadi di bawah.

"Tidak ada."

"Ukh! Ber- hey. Lagi-lagi kalian di sini. Cepat pergi!" bentak seseorang yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kardus besar. Nampak keberatan.

"Baiklah. Izumo-san," balas Shikamaru malas-malasan seraya berjalan mendekati tangga. "Tapi an-"

"He? Ke-kemana mereka tadi? Cepat sekali hilangnya. Atau jangan-jangan aku salah lihat," kata Izumo bingung. Ia lihat ke segala arah, Sasuke dan Shikamaru ternyata tidak ada. "Hedeh, mataku mungkin sedikit bermasalah."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menatap Izumo yang berlalu seakan tak melihat mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua lari menuju tangga.

* * *

><p>"J-jadi, semua keanehan itu?" tanya Sakura. Emerald-nya terbuka lebar memandang sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Lalu di serahkannya buku tersebut kepada Naruto. "Ambillah ini. A-aku tak sanggup lagi membacanya."<p>

Semua (minus Sakura) tersentak mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tak sanggup?

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Belakangan ini. Ceritanya semakin mengerikan. Aku tak sanggup lagi," gumamnya sedikit bergetar. Bergetar karena menahan sekumpulan cairan bening yang dari tadi menuntut untuk keluar. Hinata menatap sayu Sakura seraya memegang pundaknya.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan untuk melenyapkan buku itu. Akan percuma. Karena dia telah memilihmu sebagai tuannya," terang Sasori. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Kagetlah dia ketika melihat sesosok makhluk melesat terbang berputar-putar di luar jendela. "I-itu?"

Kata itu membuat semuanya melihat apa yang Sasori lihat. Sukses membuat mulut Sakura menganga. "Mo-monster itu?"

"Ini mustahil. Akuma tidak pernah muncul di siang hari!" teriak Ino yang langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Disusul juga oleh yang lainnya. Err.. tidak semuanya. Sasori masih tetap diam.

Satu persatu murid-murid dilewati oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Kedua gadis tersebut sedikit tercengang, melihat fakta bahwa Ino CS bisa menembus 'barisan pertahanan' yang mereka lewati dengan susah payah.

"Pe-permisi.. Auw! Gomenasai! Permisi…"

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sudah berhadapan langsung dengan yang di cari. Benar saja, dia seekor serigala besar dengan dua taring panjang, dan terbang. Padahal jelas tak memiliki sayap. Ups! Hampir lupa. Dia kan roh.

"Hm. Ini aneh. Mana tuannya?" pelan Shikamaru, melirik ke kiri ke kanan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sasuke langsung menerjang monster tersebut dengan aliran listrik di sekitar tubuh. Namun serigala itu, dengan sedikit mengibaskan kepala, muncul angin kencang yang menerbangkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru hingga menabrak tembok. Lumayan keras.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Jadi begitu yah."

"Cih, berfikirlah sebelum bertindak!" geram Shikamaru sambil menyeka pelan darah segar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar Ino CS bergabung dalam pertempuran itu.

"Hoo.. Besar sekali," gumam Hinata. Menatap langsung onyx dari serigala tersebut.

"Arrr! Dia! Serahkan Dia!"

Akhirnya serigala tersebut berbicara dan membuat sebuah angin kencang yang kembali melibas musuhnya.

"Lindungi Sakura dan Hinata!" teriak Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya yang berhasil bertahan dari angin tersebut. Sesuai perintah, Sasuke dan Ino dengan sigap menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai penyangga agar kedua gadis yang dimaksud tidak menabrak tembok secara langsung guna mengurangi dampak _negative_ dari serangan itu.

Anginnya telah berhenti. Naruto nyengir. "Heh! Akan kulawan angin dengan angin!" katanya melompat disertai kumpulan udara di genggaman tangan kirinya. Terjadi benturan antara keduanya, dan..

_BLAM!_

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kelas yang lumayan sepi, meskipun ada suara-suara ribut karena angin kencang. Ten-ten melihat keluar jendela. Matanya fokus kepada dua orang yang bertingkah aneh. Merasa ada yang tidak beres.<p>

"Anginnya kencang yah. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan," kata seorang gadis berambut ungu bernama Ami. Ten-Ten menatapnya sejenak, kemudian berdiri, dan berlalu ke arah pintu keluar.

"E-eh? Ada apa?"

"Aku melihat Sakura dan Hinata disana."

"Kau ingin menemui mereka, begitu?" tanya Ami. Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku ikut."

* * *

><p>Pemuda pirang itu terpental. Membentur sebuah pohon besar. Meskipun begitu, dia nampak tidak kelelahan.<p>

"Na-Naruto-kun! K-kau baik-baik saja?" kata Hinata maju selangkah. Namun hanya dibalas acungan jempol oleh Naruto.

"Heh, lumayan juga.."

"Naruto! Tangkap ini!"

Sasori melempar sesuatu. Alhasil semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum secara bersamaan. Dengan sigap, yang disuruh melompat. Dan.. _Gotcha!_ Tertangkap dengan sukses.

_JRAS!_

Benda itu ditarik ke arah berlawanan. Menampak sebuah pedang katana panjang di selingi angin kencang di sekitarnya. _Emerald_ dan _Amethys_, terpana sejenak. Di saat itu pula, Ten-ten dan Ami datang. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Ami tiba-tiba diam, sedangkan Ten-Ten berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura, Hinata, apa yang kalian-"

Angin kencang kembali datang. Kali ini bukan dari sang monster, melainkan dari Naruto. Pria itu melompat menyerang. Mengibaskan pedang miliknya. Kemudian sukses memenggal kepala musuhnya. Menyebabkan yang dipenggal lenyap.

Beberapa detik setelah kejadian itu, semua kembali menjadi normal.

"Ten-Ten! Hey! Bangun! Ami!" teriak Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Ten-Ten dan Ami. Namun, tak ada respon. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah Ino, "apa yang terjadi pad-"

"Mereka hanya pingsan. Dan aku tau, siapa yang patut disalahkan," Shikamaru berujar, menatap Naruto dengan datar. Tunggu, bukan hanya pria nanas itu, semua orang yang sadar di tempat itu juga.

Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"He? I-ini.. iya, aku minta maaf."

"Daripada berdebat, lebih baik segera kita antar mereka ke UKS," saran Sasuke berbalik arah.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, dingin. Tentu saja, sebuah ruangan 3 x 3 meter dengan 3 <em>Air Conditioner<em>. Apakah tidak dinamakan pemborosan? Karena itu pula, bau obat-obatan terasa lebih menyeruak. Seorang perempuan, kelihatan muda, memeriksa kedua gadis yang pingsan. Yah, kalian pasti tau siapa. Kalau tidak, silahkan baca lagi dari awal. *?*

"Bagaimana, Shizune-san?" tanya Sakura yang melihat sang dokter (panggil saja begitu) berdiri.

"Mereka hanya pingsan," ia berjalan menuju pintu. Memegang ganggangnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

_Syuut!_

Pintu tertutup.

Hening setelahnya. Semuanya asik menggerutui aktifitas masing-masing. Tak ada yang berbicara, sampai Naruto menghempas keras pedangnya yang tertutup sarung berwarna biru tua. Sasuke hanya menautkan alis menanggapi hal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru, bermain-main dengan sebuah cincin.

Naruto mendecih. "Angin dari roh tadi, berasa begitu nyata," katanya terlihat sedikit… geram?

"Tentu saja kami menyadari itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia muncul di siang hari seperti ini?" tanggap Ino.

"Dan itu membuat kita harus menyelidikinya," Shikamaru menghentikan 'permainannya', dia terlihat lebih serius, "secepatnya mesti kita beri tahu ke Jiraiya-sama."

"Eng.. ano…"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" respon Ino seraya tersenyum.

"B-bisa kalian jelaskan, apa tadi?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Huh, dia sepertinya sudah tertular _virus_ dari Hinata.

Ino mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati. Seakan paham, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Dunia ini, bagaikan cermin yang memiliki dua sisi berlawanan. Asli palsu. Nyata khayal. Honmono dan Okaruto," terang pria itu. _Onyx_-nya tertuju entah kemana. "Anggap saja begini. Mereka, para Akuma, hidup di sisi cermin bagian dalam. Ia bisa melihat kita, namun kita tidak bisa melihat mereka. Tempat para Akuma tinggal disebut dengan Okaruto. Sedang kita, hidup di sisi cermin bagian luar, yang bernama Honmono."

Sakura ber-oh-ria. Sedangkan Hinata dari tadi terfokus kepada sebuah pedang yang di pegang Naruto.

"Err.. eto.. pedang itu..?" tanya gadis indigo itu.

Ino menggaruk bagian belakang kepala. "Sebenarnya… kami belum mengerti tentang itu."

"Anehnya, hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang bisa menarik dan menyentuh pedang itu," timpal Shikamaru.

Kali ini Hinata yang ber-oh-ria.

"Jadi roh ta-"

Kalimat Sakura sontak terpotong setelah Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuk. Memberikan isyarat tertentu. Dan benar saja. Ami tersadar dari pingsannya.

Gadis itu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk. Seraya mengusap-ngusap ubun-ubunnya.

"E-eh! A-Ami-san? K-kau.. baik?" tanya Hinata agak panik. Dan ditanggapi dengan senyuman, membuat gadis indigo itu merasa lega.

Sasori berjalan menuju pintu. " Yah, lebih baik kita biarkan mereka berdua istirahat," katanya lantang. Seakan mengerti, semua yang diisyaratkan keluar. Menyisakan Ten-Ten yang tertidur pulas. Juga Ami, dengan sebuah senyuman yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Yosh! Setelah sempat hiatus sejenak, saya kembali melanjutkan fic abal ini. Yoo! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tak lupa, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~ *mungkin***


End file.
